Take It Off!
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Ritsu pays Takano a visit, only to run into a very drunk man who's being sad and lonely by himself. Luck isn't on his side when drunk Takano finds out he's ticklish too, and hell he loves to exploit that.


**A/N:** Apologies, I am very veeery behind with updating my Fanfiction account and uploading my stories here. Those who don't follow me on Tumblr, I've got a bunch of stories to upload so sorry for spamming! x) I'll try to do it bits by bits. Anyway here's some Sekaiichi fluff! Prompt: "Take it off!" with ticklish Ritsu.

 **Summary:** Ritsu pays Takano a visit, only to run into a very drunk man who's being sad and lonely by himself. Luck isn't on his side when drunk Takano finds out he's ticklish too, and hell he loves to exploit that.

* * *

 **Take It Off!**

Ritsu took a deep breath as he stood in front of Takano's door, and he tightly clenched the manuscript that was in his hands. To ask Takano for advice…. or not? What was wise? Somebody tell him! He walked in circles in front of the door and thought about it one more time.

"Hmm…" he then sighed, lowered the manuscript and decided not to. But just as he turned away, the door suddenly slammed open, and Takano was staring intently at him. Busted!

"Thought I could feel some presence here. Come on in." Without asking him anything, he grabbed Ritsu's arm and dragged him inside. Ritsu sputtered, but Takano pulled him all the way inside and finally plopped him down onto the couch.

"T-Takano-san?" Ritsu looked at him with questioning eyes. The editor-in-chief had a red color on his face, and on the table lay a pile of empty beer cans. He had been drinking on his own?

"Here." Takano handed Ritsu a beer as well, and while Ritsu actually wanted to refuse, Takano practically forced it into his hand, resulting in Ritsu drinking with his superior. This was _not_ what he had planned to do tonight.

"So eh…" Ritsu awkwardly placed the manuscript on the table since he didn't expect any useful outcome of it.

"D-did you have something to celebrate?" he asked. Ack, awkward. Takano simply drank more beer, and Ritsu slowly and subtly moved into the corner of the couch, far away from his once-in-a-dark-past-ex-boyfriend who was sitting next to him.

"Nah." Ritsu lowered his head at the short response.

"I… I see…" he mumbled. Takano quietly downed what looked like his 6th beer, and Ritsu stared at him while tensing up. He was not used to seeing Takano like this. Maybe something was bothering him.

"Are you sure you don't love me?" Takano suddenly said, all dark and gloomy. Something _was_ bothering him!

"Eh eh you see… it's just…" Ritsu blushed. He had been good at blocking Takano from his love life ever since he came here. Ever since he started his job at Marukawa. Of course he could also fend off a drunk Takano?! A drunk Takano who had been drinking away his sorrow… He sighed, feeling a bit guilty.

"Hm?" Takano leaned in and looked at him closely. Ritsu swallowed.

"Let's just not talk about that. You're drunk…" he mumbled, and he nervously pushed his hand on Takano's chest and pushed him away. He was shocked when he felt how hot and sweaty he felt, and he quickly pulled back his hand. The alcohol was burning him up!

"Ah yeah. It's getting hot in here." As if reading his sober mind, Takano suddenly took off his shirt, making Ritsu yell out in shock.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled, and as much as he tried to look away, his eyes couldn't help but stare at that bare chest of his.

"You should too. It's hot," Takano said, and he pointed at him.

"What me?! No! I'm not hot - uh - not hot and drunk" Ritsu said quickly, and lost about what to do, he hilariously took a quick sip from his beer.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." Takano was now looming over him, trapping him against the armrest and forcing him to lean backwards over it.

"I d-don't think so," Ritsu stuttered with a blush, and he reached out his arm so he could carefully place the beer on the floor. But before he could, Takano's hands were already fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and he dragged it up until over his chest.

Fingers brushed over his sides, and both Ritsu and drunk Takano were surprised by the loud giggle that escaped Ritsu's lips. He dropped the beer can in shock, sending it rolling and spilling the liquid all over the floor, and he lifted his hands to push him away.

"Nohoho I said no!" he giggled, squirming because of Takano's fingers that were now positioned on his ribs.

"And that's funny?" Takano asked, lifting his shirt higher and gracing his fingers over his ribs and underarms. Ritsu bucked a little and gasped.

"No! T-tickles - haha that tickles- dammit!" he cursed, and he immediately gulped. Maybe…. he shouldn't have said that. He opened his eyes that had been squeezed shut because of the sudden tickles, and he could see a devilish smirk making its appearance on Takano's flushed face. Nope, he definitely shouldn't have.

The dark and gloomy man was suddenly looking like a man with a mission, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Say that again?" he said teasingly, and he continued to drag the shirt all the way up and over his arms. Ritsu squirmed and struggled, giggling softly.

"N-no way!" he gasped, still trying to keep this man from stripping him. But Takano stopped when the shirt was at his elbows, trapping his arms slightly above his head, and Ritsu blushed. Oh shit.

"Say it again. What is this touch doing?" Takano traced one finger down Ritsu's exposed armpit and all the way down his side, and Ritsu flinched, biting his lip and holding back the noises he was about to make.

"Well?" Takano sang, and more fingers followed, tracing a feather light, delicate and awful ticklish path down his side and up the other. Ritsu trembled and let out a sudden yelp when Takano increased the pressure of his fingers.

"AHAh! I-it fu-fucking tihihickles dammihiihit!" he cursed between some uncontrollable giggles. Takano grinned contently.

"Good." The next moment, Ritsu found himself tickle attacked by this horrible man. With him still hanging over the armrest, he was in this horrible position of both almost losing his balance and falling back, and his torso arched and vulnerable. Takano wiggled his fingers from his stomach to his sides and ribs, digging in and squeezing him effectively.

"NOohoho s-stahahap Ta-Takano-sahahan!" Ritsu squirmed and tried to pull his arms free from his shirt. He knew he should've thrown that damn piece of clothing away when he noticed it was getting too small. It was tight enough to keep his arms trapped, and with Takano trapping him and tickling him mercilessly, he didn't have much power to fight back.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were ticklish, Oda-kun?" Takano said in a low and teasing voice, slowly climbing on top of him and sitting on his legs, and Ritsu blushed even more. He didn't have to worry about falling down anymore, but he might have to worry about being completely trapped by this drunk tickle monster now.

"Heeehehehe f-fuc-fhaahahck you! S-stop it!" he protested stubbornly.

" _Tsk tsk_. Such a big mouth." Ritsu gulped when Takano's lips were suddenly wrapped around his own, and he was kissing him so hungrily as if he was drinking out all of his laughter.

"HMpmphph!" he squirmed and his eyes shot open because of Takano squeezing his ribs during the kiss. He trembled and squirmed, but despite being drunk, this man was still stronger than he was and had him completely at his mercy.

"PFaahahaha no pl-pleeheheease!" Ritsu laughed once he was finally freed from the kiss. His hands tried to fumble with the shirt, but with one poke in his tummy, the strength was sucked out of his own fingers in an instant.

"Tickle tickle," Takano mumbled with a smile on his face. The entertainment was all over the drunk man's face as he scribbled his fingers all over Ritsu's bare tummy, and Ritsu squeaked loudly when he poked his navel.

"Quite the ticklish little thing aren't you?" Takano said, and he pulled Ritsu's shirt more up a little when he noticed the younger guy was close to freeing himself. The hope of freeing his trapped arms immediately faded, and all Ritsu could do was let out more peals of hysterical laughter.

"HAHahahaha I'll p-peheheheee s-stahahap!" he begged, tears pricking in his eyes and his back hurting from leaning over the armrest like that. Takano just lowered his hands and tested his hips by squeezing them. As if struck by electricity, Ritsu's body suddenly jerked forward right into Takano's arms.

At least his back wasn't uncomfortable anymore, but now with his upperbody trapped in Takano's arms and with his own arms still over his head, Ritsu already shrieked in panic and thrashed hysterically.

"You like it that much?" Takano asked fondly, and he spidered all ten fingers up and down Ritsu's exposed sides and ribs.

"Aaahhh n-nonono pfhaha l-let gohoho!" he squirmed and struggled in his embrace, but he couldn't beat his strength. His legs kicked uselessly and he clenched his fists that were hanging just as uselessly above his head.

This was the end of him. It didn't look like Takano was planning to stop anytime soon, and he was too drunk to reason with.

"Noohooho not thehehere!" Ritsu laughed when warm fingers scribbled up his back and traced a ticklish path down his spine.

"You're ticklish everywhere," Takano whispered in his ear, sending a great wave of chils down his spine along with those ticklish whispers.

"S-staahhahap p-please I cahahan't!" Still trying to bring out words, Ritsu panted heavily and his vision was growing blurry. No way, he had to do something.

It was Takano who actually helped him by suddenly squeezing his hips again, apparently one of his most ticklish spots. His whole body jerked with so much force that Takano finally seemed to lose his balance a bit, and with one final push Ritsu managed to push him off. Takano, being still drunk though, toppled off the couch and fell back onto the floor with a loud _thud_.

"E-eh…" Still breathless and blushing like crazy, Ritsu gazed at the man that was on the floor, seemingly fainted because of a combination of the alcohol and hitting the floor like that.

"T-Takano-san?" he asked nervously, now desperately struggling with his arms to get that damn shirt either off or on. He finally managed to use his hands to grip the shirt and tug it off. Phew. Now it was indeed quite hot. With his shirt in his hand, Ritsu lowered himself onto the floor - gasping when his socks were getting drenched in the spilled beer.

"Takano-san?" he kicked the older man a couple of times, but he was totally out.

"Oh eh… b-bye then." Too flustered and tired to even take care of the drunk bastard, Ritsu hurried out of the appartment and quickly into his own.

Maybe he would have to pray for Takano not to remember about this. Oh, and take a cold shower first. Even without a shirt, he was definitely hot. And wait… did he forget his manuscript..?


End file.
